


You Know You've Been Writing Too Much Fan Fiction When:

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: chase scenes, dream state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am very glad to have finished "At the End of Days," and I am proud of completing such a long, intense, work. It's more than twice as long as anything I've ever written before. Thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who commented and kudoed and gave encouragement. </p><p>However, my mind said it needed a break after this. I wrote a short funny story for another fandom, Discworld. (Summer Vacation, if you're interested)   http://archiveofourown.org/works/1784680.  Then I had this dream--</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You've Been Writing Too Much Fan Fiction When:

You know You're been Writing Too Much Fan Fiction When:

You dream that there is going to be an assassination attempt on Gregor in a mall at Christmas (not Winterfair—red and green tinsel all around)—by replacing Miles. 

Somehow you are Miles and you are captured and find out the plot by reading a strange kind of code written in a string of tinsel hanging in the mall, at an upstairs level looking down. Then you elude (It's always elude, not escape, why?) capture when your captors give you fast penta and you beat it, learning that Ivan is the one being substituted, (of course, because it would be too hard to substitute you.)

Substitute Ivan, I say, which you read in another string of not-very-well-coded tinsel hanging down. You've got to warn him. There are chase scenes in the mall where you run into (fake) FBI agents, and allow them to get into an elevator with you, whereupon the man draws a gun. But you have a gun, or possibly steal it from the lady FBI agent (sorry, terribly sexist dream), then grab her around the neck.

Then you say, “I haven't shot anybody today, and it might as well be you.” 

But you don't shoot her, you get out and elude them somehow, and they chase you, and you take shelter in a basement with two female lab techs.The fake FBI guy comes in and finds you hiding in a bathroom because you've just made toast and the toaster is still warm. 

Then you are chased and elude them. You beat every one to Gregor, and warn him. He makes his speech behind the glass wall that politicians use. You're down in the crowd watching him and feeling sad because Gregor can't go out in public anymore.

Then your alarm goes off and your little dog is licking you in the ear to get up. 

You get up and write down the dream before you take her for a walk so you won't forget it.

You finish it before you get dressed for work.


End file.
